


Fixing the Pieces

by simon-gay-exe (SamuelTheSmoker)



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Anxiety, Crying, Depression, Fluff, Kinda autistic Gavin reed Oof, LGBT, M/M, Overdose, Panic Attacks, Self Harm, Suicide, Suicide Attempt, Sweetness, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, bxb - Freeform, loving eachother so much that they cry, soft bbys, soft boi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-12
Updated: 2018-08-14
Packaged: 2019-06-26 10:49:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15661701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamuelTheSmoker/pseuds/simon-gay-exe
Summary: I hold him in my arms as I try to put his pieces back togetherRealizing he's not like meI cry out holding his broken pieces in my arms willing him to fix..I don't know what I can do to fix him.. He's to lost in the past





	1. A crack in his heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Watching him in pain hurts
> 
> But why
> 
> I hardly know him

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nothing to be warned about Enjoy, this is the prologue btw Oof

Third Person PoV 

"Stupid plastic pricks" Gavin sighs into is empty apartment, his head in his hands. Thoughts like 'Why did they get their freedom so easily, without having to fight for that long.., it isn't fair, it really isn't' He sighs once more pushing himself off the sofa and heading off for a dragging, tiresome day of work.

 

* * *

 

Gavin walks into the precinct, a migraine already forming in the back of his head, he needs another coffee already, even if he's already had two this morning. He doesn't care 

"Hey plastic" Gavin growls, Connor instantly jerks his head up knowing the insult is directed his way, his LED begins flashing a faint yellow, his hands nervously twitching in his lap.

"Oi, Gavin, leave him alone" Hank grumbles from his place at his desk across from Connor. A growl rumbling in the back of his throat. 

Gavin mumbles something inaudible, before heading off towards his life saving coffee machine, sighing when his eye catches it. He starts pressing buttons on it without even paying attention, his order engraved into his mind. Coffee in hand he leans against a table, glancing upwards at the flatscreen on the wall, it playing th deviants protest from the previous night. Their peaceful protest. 

Gavin stumbles suddenly, his mind swaying, nausea and dizziness invading his mind, his vision begins growing blurry causing him to trip over a chair, he lands on the floor dazed with confusion, when he gets the urge to vomit, his hand snaps to his mouth trying to keep in the vomit daring to exit. 

 

* * *

 

Conan' PoV 

I stride towards the canteen, taking large steps, my mind racing with all these new feelings and emotions. It's all so ah what would be the word to use, ah perplexing, yes it's very perplexing. This deviancy thing is hard work, maybe it's because I just became one, I do not know. 

I swing my head this way and that, looking for my newly assigned case partner. Detective Gavin Reed. 

I stand in the doorway of the canteen, one hand resting on the door frame, as my eyes scan around the room, in search of him. At first I thought he wasn't in here, until I spot him lying on the floor curled in a fetal position, rocking himself back and forth, brownish bile pooled on the floor next to him, I quickly scan over it missing some vital information, but what I do learn is that all he has consumed in the past 48 hours has been a variety of alcohols and coffees.

"Hello? Detective Reed? Can you hear me?" I question him while gently shaking his shoulder. 

"Hnn" Is all he moans in reply. I gently and quickly turn him onto his side, so if in fact he does pass out like I first assumed he had, he won't choke on his own bile. 

 

* * *

"Yes? Hello Connor, mhm, yeah could you please come to the canteen, I know he's quite the dick to you but this could be life threatening, Yes it's detective reed I'm talking about. I don't really know how to help him and would like to ask for yours and hanks assistance" I call to the android who is the very one to help me become deviant, and a pervious model of my own. 

I hear the thudding of running feet shortly after I've called him, and my thirium pumper slows down feeling me relax at the sound of their arrival. I'm so thankful Connor isn't as petty as I'm sure Gavin would have been. 

"Conan, may you please explain the situation" He asks the instant he arrives and crouches at Detective Reeds side, his face is of upmost seriousness and focus.

"I- I don't know, I just came looking for him, since he jut got assigned as my case partner and we had a new case to go work on and I found him like this. I scanned his bile but I think I have missed something in my confusion and panic" I mumble out all to suddenly and fastly so most of my words got mumbled together but Connor seemed to get the picture 

"Hank? What do you think I- We should do" Connor questions looking up at his partner, knowing this isn't a normal trait for humans to expirience on a day to day basest, but wanting and needing some advice and confirmation.

"Ah I don't know Connor, he doesn't seem like the type of person who would want to go to hospital if found in this state, anyways it not like he's dying so we have time to ask him some questions and you could scan him over to try and find some clues, Conan may have missed in panic" Hank says his brow furrowed with anxiety and stress, his cogs turning in his brain as he thinks over the situation. 

 

* * *

 

 

**And there's prologue not that long I know, don't hate on me I have a life outside from the Internet... Or wait I might not Oof. But this is only a prologue expect the chapters to be longer. I'll be posting on my Instagram, story when a new chapter is coming out, it's Simon.gay.exe I'm sure you'll find me if you wanna follow or chat idk. But yes here's the prologue not that great I know but I'm trying my best defiantly since my CFS is being a bitch**


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning meantion of suicide attempt, and self harm

**Conan's PoV**

 

"Well I've scanned him over, the problem seems to be that he's only consumed, _{had a diet of_ }, a variety of alcohols and coffee, in the past 48 hours. It also seems he has taken an abnormal amount of paracetamol and ibuprofen. And some form of prescription sleeping drugs" He accesses with a frown painted on his face, his brow furrowed.

"A- ah what does that mean" I mumble my voice quivering, knowing the truth in my heart but not willing to accept it.

"Conan.. I- I think you know.." Connor says sympathy thick in his voice. Even though we both experienced that situation, even more so for him, after all he became deviant before me and lived with Hank for quite the while and experienced him having suicidal episodes. 

"B- but that just can't be the case" I bent bounce wavering slightly as I deny the known truth.

"Conan.. I know you do not wish to accept the truth, but you have to. The chance he wasn't try to commit suicide is a measly 10% he was most certainly attempting it" Connor explains his face painted with pity and worry towards me.

"I don't know why I'm acting this way, so worried and scared for him. Maybe it cause I'd what happened with you know whom. But my heart can't seem as to help the ache it's causing for him, I'm so perplexed. I don't like these human emotions they're all so confusing, it's like sinking into a pit of quick sand. Maybe it would've been better if I had just stayed a machine" I say my tears dropping onto Gavin, from my place crouched next to him, i began sniffling and feeling oddly weak and useless. 

Connor and Hank stand side by side wordless, their mouths gapping open and close like a goldfish trying to feed. 

I hear a small pain caused whimpering moan from besides me, my eyes dart away from Connor' and Hank's blank face, to rest onto his and stare into his thundering, stormy eyes. 

"I- I can't, don't take me there please, just please don't take me to the hospital" Gavin croaks his throat sore from swallowing an abnormal amount of pills and alcohols, which in most cases boosts the affects of drugs, he coughs his throat parched. 

"I- I just can't go there, no I can't.., please don't.. I - I hate get- getting my stomach pumped" He says sitting up and grabbing at my shirt, pulling it and me towards him as tears run down his face.

"Just take me home I'm begging you, p- please, I'm sorry for being a cunt but please don't make me go there" He cries his voice cracking and breaking

"I- I" I mumble my mind racing as what is the right thing to do, I twist my head around to look Connor in the eyes, my blue electric eyes staring into his hazel ones, begging him for his advice. 

"I personally think it would be of most logic to take him to a hospital, but at this moment it doesn't seem like he's in a life or death situation. So I guess it would be alright to take him home. But then someone would have to stay to watch over him in case his situation turns life threading" Connor advises me through our minds his LED flashing a faint yellow while my beats a crazy blood red. 

I nod my head understandingly at him, sending him my praise and thanks, once again through our minds. 

"Gavin.. Can you stand?" I question soothingly and gently. One of my hands cautiously going to his back to rub it soothingly in circles. 

"I- I don't think so.. I don't want to.." He changes his mind last second to tell the truth. He whimpers into my chest getting his human fluids all over me, and by that I mean snot and tears, you dirty dirty people. 

"Okay, I'm going to lift you up, is that alright?" I question not wanting to straight away pick him up and scare him. He replies with a small nod of his head in acceptance, I lift him gently into my arms, he straight away rests his head on my shoulder. Then continues to wrap his legs around my waist and his arms around my neck.

 

* * *

 

We arrive at the door of his apartment, him still in my arms, but now fast asleep and snoring softly like a kitten. I gently remove a hand from his behind and reach carefully into one of his pockets, hoping his keys are in the first one I try. Luckily they are, I shove thhe correct key into the lock, letting it drop from my grasp, I use the same hand to life the door handle then quickly turn the key in the lock.

The door falls open before us, I quickly remove the keys from the lock and step into his apartment, turning around and looking the door behind us. I quickly shove the back into his pocket so I can hold him up in my arms again.

I suddenly hear a gruff bark coming from somewhere in the darkness of his apartment and the sound of a tail hitting against something hard.

"Hello.." I call out feeling dumb and scared. 

I hear the clacking of nails against the hard wooden floor as a big fluffy giant comes waddling over to me, wagging his big fluffy tail.

"Hey boy, what's your name?" I say all sweetly my voice changing to sound pleasing to the dog.

He then notices Gavin in my arms and jumps up on me, his fluffy paws resting on my hips. He begins whimpering and licking Gavin's face all over, which I doubt is that pleasing cause I can smell the mutts breath from here and let me tell you it is not pleasant.

"Ah boy can you show me where Gavin sleeps? Maybe?" I question it, cause you never know it might be highly logical and clever.

He instantly begins troting of turning around and giving a soft yarp when I don't follow, so I follow. He leads me straight to Gavin's bedroom which wasn't all that hard to find but.. 

I gently lay him on his bed, on top of his quilt. I then stand up and go to the door to turn the lights on. I head over to his dresser blushing slight at what I'm about to do, but knowing I'm not doing it for myself and its best for him. 

I grab some jammies from his draw. A plain t-shirt, charcoal in color and some old ass looking dad pants. 

I gently slide one hand under him, lifting him up slightly so I can remove his jacket and shirt, what I see when I remove it isn't what anyone would wish to see.. If made my heart throb and ache for him. 

His chest and arms are covered in fresh wounds and scars, varying in size and the way they were made, cuts and white scars of all shapes and sizes array his forearms. His chest seems to be covered with cigarette burn marks..  My heart begins to feel like it's getting crushed and I don't know why. I get snapped out of my thoughts when I feel something on my lap and hear a small whimper, I look to the fluffy beast and see he's lain his head on my lap looking at Gavin then at me in understanding.

I don't wish to remove his trousers as I'm scared to what I'll find, of course I'm gonna leave his boxers on but after I saw his upper half im scared as to what ill find on the lower as that's a more secretive place..

I gently ease them off his legs cringing at what I see wanting it not to be real, but having to face the truth.

i quickly dress him not wanting to look at his body any longer, my heart aching and pounding in my chest feeling anxious and this weird feeling in my abdomen area.

I gently life him up so I can tuck him under the quilt. Once I've done so u feel a weird urge to kiss his forehead but resist the urge, the dog who's name I've yet to learn since he doesn't have a collar on jumps up and curls himself up in the bend of Gavin's legs. 

I sigh looking at their peaceful figures.

 

* * *

 

Its been an hour or so since I put Gavin to bed, his dogs still laying at his side like his guardian angel, I've just been sitting on his couch sending messages and reports about what's happened and thanking him dearly.

I suddenly hear a pounding at the door, making the dog jump in fright and start whimpering, but stand up and start laying over Gavin..? Weird.

I head to the door tightening my tie on the way there, I look through the peep hole to see a disheveled looking man, wearing torn clothing, his teeth chattering even though it's hardly that cold outside tonight, his eyes darting this way and that.

"Oi, Gavin" He says pounding in the door six more times

"I know your in their your lights on and you weren't at the DPD station, let me the fuck in" I inwardly cringe at forgetting to turn the light off, but what business does he have here. 

I carefully unlock the door, pulling it slowly open. But not all the way just so he can see me.

"What business do you have with Gavin?" I ask seriously and sternly.

"What the fuck.. Is a goddamn android doing here, he's my fucking boyfriend you have to let me see him" He says his eyes bloodshot and crazy.

"Ah well that's where your mistaken, he's my boyfriend not yours, and anyways your high on red ice get the fuck outta here" I say slamming the door in his face and locking it behind me, so he can't barge his way in.

I turn the lights off and go to check on Gavin. Finding he's not in his bed, I hear a soft whimpering and the sound of someone whincing. I. Turn my head towards the bathroom the place where the noise is coming from.

"Gavin.. You okay? He's gone I sent him away? He's not going to hurt you okay" I coo through the door trying to calm his nerves and stress, I try the bathrooms handle but find it to be locked

"Gavin?" I whisper starting to panic myself, wondering if he's relapsing. 

"Gavin please.., I'll kick the door down if you don't unlock it" I shout banging a fist softly into the door.

i hear the lock turn and instantly reach for the handle and pull it downwards, I rush in to see, yes he has relapsed, deep but not to deep crish crossing, bleeding cuts on his left forearm. 

"Gavin why.." I say tears beginning to bubble down my cheeks.

I grab his arm a tad roughly pulling it and him towards the sink, I turn the water on and stick his arm under the steady flowing stream, he winces as it cleans them out yet fastens up the process of the bleeding. I look around in cabinets for some aseptic spray and bandages.

"I used them all up" He quietly mumbles, still not use to having an android or anyone for that about care about him.

I quickly unbutton my shirt, pulling it off and wrapping it around his arm holding it tightly where he cut, in an attempt to stop the bleeding. As I keep holding it on the wound I pull him towards his bed pressing him onto it, indicating for him to try and sleep.

After five minutes I suspect the bleeding has stopped and realized he's calmed down I release my grip on his wounds and my shirt, beginning to head into the living room to shut down for the night, and calm my heart, my LED has yet to go back down to blue but at least it's only on yellow now.

"I- I please don't leave, stay here in my bed.." He mumbles into his pillow a blushing growing on his cheeks.

"Okay" I smile warmly at him a warm chuckle exhaling out of my chest, my LED finally halts on a blue. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Give constructive criticism please, and idk ideas. 
> 
> Leave a kudos if you enjoyed it's free and you don't need and account

**Author's Note:**

> If you could leave a comment letting me know what you think that would be great. 
> 
> Also if your willing to leave a kudos and you enjoyed it please do so. It's free and you don't need an account


End file.
